


| ㄧ小罐白 |

by Totoeve



Category: ThePromisedNeverland - Fandom, 約定的夢幻島 - Fandom, 約束のネバーランド
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totoeve/pseuds/Totoeve
Summary: 少年雷的青春下了一場流金雨，那個人就在雨的盡頭。





	| ㄧ小罐白 |

那是一棵梅子樹。

起初他並不在意樹的品種，只是有一次放空的課間盯著它看，後來便習慣只看那裡。

天氣好的時候，陽光穿過葉子的間隙，打在白色窗欞上變得透明，像那個人又哭又笑的眼睛。

那樣的午後，混著白苔氣味的風總是吹過。

開花結果以前，他只當是普通的薔薇科植樹，甚至一度猜測是不知名的落葉喬木。

等到節氣冰冷，枝頭上蔓延硃色，才驚覺那和書簽上的綴花一模一樣。

書簽是對方將書還予他時夾在頁里的。

看起來不像是忘了拿走，一次也沒找人要過。於是他連著那根掉在旁邊的細雪頭發，一起珍藏起來。

那根白發被他放進紗袋裡，隔著霧啞外層看去像淋了一場流金的雨。細長一線是仲夏垂落夜空的孤獨隕石，從宇宙流放到地球震碎一個花壁男孩的心。

名為喜歡的黑沼，和沼色的喜歡，不一樣。

那雙手相握在前襟至胸口，指尖的粉漫成大火，所到盡頭灰飛煙滅，滿是荼毘。他的愛意形成巨大風暴，一眼也會捲人至涯。最初的愛慕種子落進灰土，完完整整發芽結果，接著根莖潰爛，乾癟的枝葉軟弱伏在地上，路過的人無意踐踏。

他血管流淌的青蘋汁液，讓發膚都痠疼。一小罐白沿著眼膜直抵心口，浸成一片霧靄。

那個本來灰濛的早晨，終是揉進半紙白。

偶爾放學，他拖踏腳步從面南的校門走至北方街口，影子長在身側，是兩個人並行的模樣。這樣稍微不那麼孤單，但他又覺得自己本不是一個孤獨的人，何苦自怨自艾尋找慰藉發酵的酸苦。

有天那人從身邊跑過去，帶起的風把劉海掀開，手臂上的絨毛也倏地戰慄，一聲短促的喘息在耳里放大成呼嘯，抬眼仍可見遠處被霞光裁剪的白色襯衫，玻璃塊下進滿是塵埃的柏油路，成為北極海上的浮冰，冰下的魚。

世界是孤獨星球，他來到世上，是風經過的島嶼。


End file.
